


Recreational Necromancy

by Gayle (gay_le_forcewinds)



Series: TrobedTV [5]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/F, Jealousy, M/M, Panic Attacks, inspired by 4x3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_le_forcewinds/pseuds/Gayle
Summary: 4x3 but Abed gets jealous this time.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Troy Barnes & Shirley Bennett & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir & Britta Perry & Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, justin(oc) - Relationship
Series: TrobedTV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046644
Kudos: 15





	Recreational Necromancy

**Author's Note:**

> I think I spent like 2 days on the beginning and end and then like 3 months on the middle?  
> Yeah this took forever. Thank you so much to @paradigmsofbrittaperry on tumblr for beta-reading!  
> This fic was took me to new heights I think. I wrote a lot of things I haven't before. This and the last chapter are very inspired by 4x3.  
> Also inspired by a lot of tumblr prompts  
> There's a little platonic trobedison. As a treat :)

The prize money from the film festival gave them the option to do more high-budget projects, which led to them trying to one up each other with how extravagant their ideas were.  
"Reverse werewolf?" Troy suggested.  
"Reversed how exactly? Like you look at a wolf and turn into the moon, or you're a wolf who looks at the moon and becomes a human?" Abed questioned.  
Troy smiled."I like the second one. Like you still have the brain of a wolf the whole time."  
"Gimmicky talking dog style or Omegaverse style?" Abed questioned further.  
"What's Omegaverse?"  
Abed shuddered. "It's better that you don't know."

Abed always loved changing up popular movie tropes. It was fun to put sci-fi and fantasy concepts into the real world, both for the sake of comedy and fun.  
"I really wanna make a movie about two video game nerds who are really unhappy with their real lives until they find out they're living in a simulation. They have to take down what's controlling it in order to realize their real-word destinies."  
Troy's mouth dropped open. "That sounds awesome. What's controlling the simulation?"  
"I don't know. Haven't figured that part out yet. Probably a demon or something."  
"I actually kinda wanna read the Dean's novel when he's done with it. Maybe even make it a movie." Troy admitted.  
"Yeah, the dean would be a great source for any costumes that we don't already have." Abed said. He smiled as he got an idea.  
"What if we did a cliche horse girl movie, but with a twist?"  
"Does the horse die?" Troy asked worriedly.  
"Why would the horse die?"  
"In movies about dogs, the dog almost always dies. I know it's gonna happen, but I still cry every time even though I know it's not real. I can't get through A Dog's Purpose!" Troy cried.  
Abed nodded slowly. "Understandable. Usually in movies about horses, the horse suffers a minor injury that heals just in time for the big derby, so no one actually dies and everything is fine."  
Troy laughed a little. "It would be kinda funny if death was that minor injury. Like the girl taking care of it just suddenly learns how to resurrect it."  
Abed did an announcer voice. "A miraculous recovery from the necroprancer!"  
"Is that the girl or the horse?"  
"Oh no, we've gotten ourselves into a Frankenstein's monster situation." Abed joked.  
"The guy that she learns from doesn't even know he's a necromancer, he just thinks he's a really good EMT until the farmer that gave the girl the horse tells him." Troy egged on. "her father reluctantly supports her the whole time."

"This idea is too funny not to make a reality." Abed decided.  
Typically, Abed preferred to be behind the camera instead of in front of it. However, it was Troy's idea, and he loved working with him, so this time around he let him take the reins change.

"Okay, we need people to play the farmer, the dad, the teenage girl, the derby announcer, and the necromancing EMT." Troy listed.  
"What about the horse itself?"  
Troy clicked his tongue. "Right. Forgot about that part. Now that I'm really thinking about it, we should probably workaround using a real horse because I don't want it to accidentally get hurt on set. Maybe we could edit him in after filming normally, or make the movie animated."

"I think the latter would be easier."  
Troy quirked a brow. "What ladder?"  
"I'd much rather animate the movie." Abed clarified."I love cartoons. The medium allows for infinite creative freedom. If Britta isn't available to draw for us again, we'll have to hire someone. Either way, I think I can do the animation, since I already know a good amount about CGI. We have the budget to fully commit to it now. But first, we need to write the script, then get to voice acting."

As soon as the script was done, they got into the studio and started recording lines.  
It quickly became clear that neither of them would be able to do a convincing girl voice.

Abed picked up the phone. "Hey Annie, would you wanna be in one of our movies?"  
"Of course!" She beamed. "What's the movie about?"  
"Ever seen a horse girl movie?" Abed askedShe she scoffed. "Yeah, hasn't everyone?"  
"Well, it's kinda like that, except this one has necromancy." Abed said simply. "We want you to be the girl who resurrects a dead horse."  
She giggled. "Cool. I'll be over in a bit."  
Or  
The three ran through the script, figuring out what voices needed to be done for each one and who could do it.  
Annie didn't really need to work on sounding young, being the youngest of the group.  
"Whoa! Can you teach me how to do that?" she read from her first scene with the EMT.  
"Come to think of it, I have never seen somebody recover from a heart attack that quickly. Something's up." she continued.  
Troy and Abed smiled at her fondly.

"Okay Annie, I think you've brought your character to life. She suits your smarts and kindness." Troy turned to his boyfriend. "You've already proved you can do the announcer's voice. Most of the other characters are more attitude than voice. Except for maybe the farmer."  
"What do you wanna do for him?"  
"Not sure yet. How about you just go in the studio and try some stuff out?" Troy suggested.

Abed took a deep breath and started on the scene where Annie's character is given the horse. He went into what was probably way too thick of a southern accent. "Are you sure you want Prancer? Sure, in his prime he was a riding champion and a great companion, but he's getting old."  
He could hear Troy and Annie laughing from the other side of the studio, and he couldn't help but laugh with them.  
"Okay yeah, that was probably a bit overboard. I'm gonna try to go for a darker, more raspy tone."

He cleared his throat and started the line again. The cadence was better, but now it was too scratchy.  
The other two laughed even harder now, almost wheezing.  
"You just went from rodeo clown to old prospector."  
Abed eyed Troy as he leaned for more into the voice for a bit. "I'll give you this old ass horse for some gold!"

Abed tried to think about what he really wanted to make the character sound like. "I do think he should be older. But I don't know if he should be nice or grouchy."  
"The dad is already grouchy. So maybe like an older and wiser type?" Troy tried.  
Abed nodded slowly. "I do think that works for him, but I do want a little bit of a drawl and I'm not exactly sure how to do it. Do you think you could try?"  
Troy shrugged and headed into the studio. The way he played the farmer made him sound much closer to the horse, like he was apprehensive about giving him up. It was an interesting take, but it still didn't completely feel right. He started reading through the other parts, eventually getting to the EMT, which he did not expect himself to excel at as much as he did.

"Okay, just remember what they taught you about CPR." Troy read, taking a deep breath. He pretended to do CPR while humming "Stayin' Alive", then pretended not to notice when the guy was supposed to "wake up", still humming.  
Annie was giggling while Abed was trying his best not to join in on his cute little dance.  
"That was perfect. All we need now is to cast the dad and the farmer."  
"Maybe we could call in somebody we don't know too well for a new perspective?" Troy suggested.  
"Who'd you have in mind?" Abed asked nervously.  
"Remember that old friend from high school I saw at the festival?"  
Abed hummed thoughtfully. "Who do you think he'd be good for?"  
Troy shrugged. "We'll see."

Troy called Justin.  
"Hey bud, do you wanna do a movie together?"  
"Who else is gonna be there?" Justin asked.  
Troy shrugged. "Just Annie and Abed."  
"I don't know. From what I saw of Abed, he seems like a nerd."  
"Dude, you literally fell in love with a nerd in your movie."  
"Yeah, but he seems like the perfectionist type instead of the fun type." Justin didn't really know him, that was just the vibe he got.  
"He just cares about film." Troy defended. "Don't you?"  
"Yeah. I'll see you there."

Abed motioned for Justin to step in the booth where Troy and Annie were.  
Troy waved at him happily, instantly doing the handshake-to-hug motion with him.  
"T-Bone!"  
"J-Dog!"  
"It has been a minute. I know we kinda just met up at the festival, but still."  
"Yeah, it's nice to see ya."  
"It'll be just like old times." Justin said with a wink.

Abed saw it out of the corner of his eye, but tried his best to shrug it off. "I'm gonna try my best with me being the dad and you being the farmer. We're thinking of sort of a cowboy voice." he said from outside the studio. He would've been in there too, but he liked directing and there wasn't really enough room anyway.

"We're losing him! Quick, I need the defibrillators!" Troy said in a panicked voice, proceeding to act out reviving someone with them.  
"Whoa! Can you teach me how to do that?" Annie read once again.  
"Yeah, if I knew you could do that, I would've called you up sooner." Justin purred.  
Troy laughed nervously, his eyes shifting all around the room as he tried to process what he just heard without anyone noticing.

The husky way Justin said that, with no character voice, far too close to Troy, almost like he was trying to whisper it in his ear made Abed instantly recoil.  
"You can't just revive what's dead just like that." Abed immediately clapped his hands over his own mouth. He said that far too loudly.

Troy looked at him with wide eyes. That wasn't right. Abed Nadir did not go off-book, or at least, not in a professional setting like this. When it was just the two of them using the dreamatorium regularly and not as a studio, that was pure, unadulterated fun. When they were working on a film though, everything was always a lot more structured. Even when practicing, he'd do anything to avoid ruining a take.

"Everybody take five. Actually, fuck it, make it ten." Troy said as he headed to the break room only to see his boyfriend standing in the corner of the room, hunched over with his head in his hands. Whatever was bothering him would need far more than ten minutes.  
"Okay you know what? Just go home."

Abed's staggered breaths calmed a little bit. "Thanks."  
"Of course. I'm just sorry I didn't do that sooner. You need anything?"  
"I think right now, I just need to be alone."  
Troy nodded and headed to his room.

Usually Abed hated being alone, but sometimes the world was just too much for him and he needed to shut it all off. He wasn't quite sure how to talk about what he was feeling, nor did he want to. What was going to be just a bit of alone time turned into a much longer period of much needed distance to figure everything out.

Troy had seen Abed break like this before. Both could easily get set off by small things, but each showed it in different way. Troy would usually scream and cry whereas Abed tended to internalize things a little bit more, walking away from the situation and only sometimes explaining it. However, it was rare to see it at such an extreme to where he'd shut out everyone including Troy. It couldn't be all his fault, right?

They didn't talk for days. The only time during those days they even spent together was just eating together in silence in front of their tv, which was pretty tolerable, if not a little awkward. They already did this normally, but it was different given that there were clearly a lot of things being left unsaid this time around.

Troy paused the tv. "Abed, I'm sorry for doing this, but eventually we're gonna have to talk about what happened."  
"What? I'm fine." Abed tried his best to be nonchalant.  
"With an i, or with a y?"  
Abed sighed. "With an i."  
"Then lets talk about this." Troy demanded.  
"I wish I could, but I don't know how."  
"Can you at least try?" Troy pleaded. "If not, I get it. I don't want to pressure you, but you're scaring me."  
"Okay..." Abed closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again. "I don't like how Justin acts around you."  
Troy tilted his head. "Why's that?"  
"He's a bit too friendly to say the least." Abed was pretty sure he knew what he meant by that, but he was sadly mistaken.  
"Too friendly? He's my friend."  
"I know. I'm fine with that, but you have other friends."  
"Other than him, you and I have the same friends."

"What about Levar Burton?" Abed bit back.  
"What about him? I was so nervous, I could barely talk to him. When I did, I talked about you. And Pierce, but mainly you. Besides, what about the Save Greendale Committee-" Troy did air quotes in Abed's face. "I keep hearing about from Jeff and the Dean?"  
Abed stayed where he was, keeping his same intonation as well. He tended to focus a lot more on what he said than how he said it since he struggled with tone. "Well, as Jeff would put it: even before you left, Greendale always needed saving. Over the years it just kept getting worse, like a toilet that was repeatedly clogged to the point where no one plummer could save it. Unfortunately, we all ignored this until someone else pointed it out because we just accepted it as just typical Greendale stuff. And as I would put it: you weren't in that season. You were busy spinning off."

"That's it? That's your explanation for you having a whole separate group from ours that I barely know?" Troy fumed.  
"All we did was add 2 new people to what was left of the old group, which is almost completely reunited now."  
Now that he thought about it, he was sure Frankie and Elroy would like him if they were to meet like he wanted them to. He would just have to figure out how to arrange that.  
"Still, it seems a little unfair that you get to have other friends and I don't."  
Abed sighed through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes. "That's not what this is about."  
Troy narrowed his eyes as he got in his face even more."Oh really? Then what is this about?"

Abed took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool.  
Here was the exact reason why he didn't want to discuss the situation at hand. He knew that because it was a sensitive topic, it would be far too easy for them to get sidetracked arguing about petty shit like this. As far as he was concerned, Troy could be friends with anybody he wanted. He was just glad he chose him. If someone were to tell him before he met Troy that his best friend, colleague and boyfriend would be someone who spent the majority of their life being a football player, he would never have believed them, namely because people are like sports in that they're a lot easier to watch than directly interact with. Maybe that's why he liked tv so much.

However, Troy felt the exact same.  
There's nothing quite like constantly being told you're the coolest only for it to end when you meet somebody infinitely cooler than you. When Troy left to see the world, he wasn't just figuring out who he was. He was taking that journey with Levar Burton and no one else, which meant he never completely understood the journey until it was over.  
Throughout the time they were apart, they both had met tons of incredible people and created tons of new relationships that didn't feel the same as theirs.

"That line he threw in felt off. It was as if he wanted there to be something between your characters where there wasn't. Who else have you met that just goes after what they want like that-" he knew exactly what Troy's first response to that was going to be, so he stopped him before he could even say it. "-earnestly, no shenanigans, no hijinks, no homages, simply because they felt like it?"  
"Let's see here. Jeff, the Dean-"  
"That's different. They never flirted with you." Abed emphasized.

Troy was flabbergasted. Justin was flirting with him? No wonder that line felt so weird. He knew very little about flirting, but he knew one thing for sure. He did not like having Justin flirt with him. Not only did it feel weird, but it irked him immensely. The only thing more surprising was that Abed seemed to give even more of a fuck than he did for once. "That's what this is about? He was flirting with me?"  
"He was flirting with you."  
"You sure that wasn't in your head?" Troy protested. "Like maybe you were just jealous?"  
"Jealous implies I wanted to take his place, when what actually bugged me was that he wanted to take mine." Maybe he was jealous when he found out Troy was dating Britta, but not when he found out Troy was friends with Justin.  
"I'm sorry-"  
"Stop apologizing. You're not the one I'm mad at."  
Troy grimaced at the bitterness of his words. "Aren't I though? I wanted other friends and now it's blowing up in my face."  
"I'm fine with sharing you. I just don't want anyone else to have you the same way I do."

Troy thought back to when they went to their first inspector spacetime convention. When he had the constant urge to punch that guy Abed spent the whole day with square in the face. He wasn't mad that Abed had other friends. Hell, he wasn't even mad that he was having fun without him. He was mad because he felt like he was being replaced.  
That memory made everything click.

"I think I understand. I'm sorry."  
"Again, you're not the one I'm mad at. But I'm sorry too."  
"You know, you're not wrong for wanting me. 'Cause I want you just as much." Troy said, a fond smile spreading across his face as he held Abed's hand and squeezed it lovingly, making him blush. "Thanks. That means a lot."  
Troy ran his thumb across his boyfriend's knuckles absentmindedly. "So... We cool?"  
"We cool."  
"Cool."  
"Cool cool cool." Abed held his hands out so they could do their signature handshake, which immediately led into their longest hug in a while, then their longest kiss in a while.  
Abed had kissed a lot of people before, even the hottest girl on campus at one point. None of them beat Troy.  
Abed was the only guy Troy ever kissed, so maybe that's why he felt different than everyone else. Either that or the fact that he was weirdly good at it. He couldn't confirm that Abed was as awesome as he thought he was, not that it mattered. He still wouldn't trade him for the world.

He forgot how fit Abed was until their bodies were pressed together against a wall and hands were going under shirts.  
They both pulled away panting.  
"Okay I am way too tired to do this today. Both emotionally and physically." Troy said,laughing breathlessly.  
"Alright. Who else could be in this movie?" Abed asked to change the subject.  
"Maybe Jeff?" Troy offered.  
"Okay, let's call him tomorrow."

Jeff was already texting because of course he was, but for once, someone else was on the other end and he wasn't just pretending so he could avoid an awkward situation. This time the awkward situation came to him. 

Annie had texted him for advice on Troy and Abed's predicament mainly because for once, she didn't understand them. Jeff had no idea why she expected him to, but he somewhat managed. So far, his understanding of what happened was that someone who was almost in the movie said something out of pocket and it made Abed get mad and say something so far from what was scripted that everyone knew he definitely wasn't talking about the movie. This cut rehearsal short and caused Annie to get very worried about the couple since she heard nothing from them for almost a week afterward. He knew everyone expected him to save the day with a speech like quintessential broken person who fixed other broken people he was. However, he couldn't because the problem was much bigger than him, and frankly none of his business. He told her to let them work it out on their own and reassured her that they'd get back to her soon.

Shortly after that, he got the call.  
"Sup?"  
"You wanna be in a movie of mine again, but this time without the pressure of deadlines and the school falling apart holding us back?" Abed asked as he strolled into the living room and sat on the couch adjacent to the one Troy was on, mouthing to him that he was talking to Jeff.  
Troy smiled widely, giving him a thumbs up.

Jeff must've been quite the actor for Abed to want to work with him so much. "Sure, what's it about?"  
"A lot of stuff. Medical science, family, horse girls, raising the dead-"  
"Never thought I'd say this, but you had me at raising the dead. I'll be right over." Jeff was about to hang up the phone when he heard Abed say, "hold on. We have rules."  
Jeff covered the phone with the hand that wasn't holding a glass of scotch so he could groan. He then downed the entire glass. He was going to need it to tolerate following rules. But of course, it was Abed, so rules were expected.  
He set down the glass and uncovered the phone. "Fine, what are the rules?" he grumbled.  
"No flirting with my Troy."  
"Yeah. And no flirting with our Annie." Troy added.  
"Guys, I'm not gonna flirt with anybody on set. I have morals now, you know. I mean, I don't want 'em, but I have 'em."  
"Okay, sorry we underestimated you." Troy apologized.  
"Nah, it's fine. I get it. I'm too charming and likeable. I'll tone it down. So is there anybody else working on this movie that I should know about?"  
"We might add Britta but that depends on if she's willing and able to storyboard it." Abed said.  
"Storyboard?"  
"Yeah. We're making it an animated movie." Abed said with a small smile.  
"We're gonna be in a cartoon, for real this time!" Troy exclaimed. "you too, if you want.."  
"Sounds fun. I'm in."  
"Okay. See you at the studio tomorrow." Abed said as he hung up.

The next day, Jeff and Annie arrived at the studio for rehearsal.  
Abed handed each of them a script. "Okay guys we're gonna have you take it from right before the girl asks for help with saving Prancer, the horse-"  
"You named the horse before all of the other characters?"  
Abed laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm terrible with names. I'll probably figure out names as I figure out character personalities, which will come with you guys' help."  
"Alright is everyone ready to start?" Troy asked.  
The other two nodded.  
Jeff looked over the script. "Who should I read for?"  
"We've been focusing a lot on the farmer if you want to be him, but it's really up to you."  
"Actually, can I try reading for the dad? I'm looking over his lines, and they feel a lot more like me."  
"Sure if that's more comfortable for you." Troy looked to Abed for confirmation. "You okay with that?" Abed nodded. "Alright, go ahead and start."

"I'm sorry he's ill, I know it's hard for you." Jeff tried to be sympathetic. "But, he's a pet. It's not like he can't be replaced, and honestly I think that'd be a lot easier. Otherwise, we're prolonging the inevitable. If you must have a horse, does it have to be Prancer? The oldest horse in the farm?  
"That's not all he is to me!" She whined. "He's not just a horse, he's my friend. Don't you understand that?"  
"I do, but you're young. You have your whole life to make friends."  
"I know it seems crazy, but I'm trying my best to have hope because I don't want to lose him just yet. If there's a way of saving him, don't you think we should give it a shot?" Annie gave her best puppy eyes.  
"I suppose."  
"Well then, we're goin' to the vet." Abed cleared his throat, still trying to get the voice. He put up a hand as a signal to stop rehearsal. "Maybe cowboy isn't right. Like I want a drawl, but I don't think it's necessarily cowboy. Up until this point I thought it was, but now I'm not so sure. Probably should've figured that out before looking for voice actors."

"Was this part of the problem with the other guy?" Jeff asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
Troy tapped Abed on the shoulder to show him Annie's slightly worried expression. He eyed her suspiciously. "Did you tell Jeff about what happened with Justin?"  
"He always knows what to do when we're fighting."  
Abed gestured to the whole group. "We weren't fighting."  
"So, what was wrong with him? I wasn't really listening when Annie told me about it because I knew I probably wouldn't be able to help. I'm not exactly an expert on long-term relationships."  
"He flirted with Troy. In character or not, it was a weird choice. Like, he just did it right in front of me. At the time, that really messed with me. I don't really know if I want romance in this movie, especially between two minor characters. I don't even know if I want the farmer to be gay."  
"You did tell him to sound like a cowboy, and every cowboy is at least a little bit gay." Jeff rationalized. "I mean, have you seen Brokeback Mountain?"  
Abed shook his head.  
Jeff's eyes widened. "Really? You? I thought you've seen like, every movie."  
"Well, I haven't seen that one."

"So cowboy doesn't fit... Maybe try a more gravelly southern accent?" Jeff suggested.  
"Okay.." Abed picked up his script. "Well, then we're goin' to the vet." he grinned. "Yeah, that's the voice! Okay next scene, we enter the veterinary section of the hospital. Troy's character is overheard doing an operation."  
"Before we start, can I give you a rule?" Everyone expected Jeff to follow that up with "no rules". He almost did, but instead he just said,"Loosen up. I can tell you're trying to do everything in your power to avoid a repeat of what happened with Justin, but you don't need to do that. None of us are anything like him. There's no way to make everything perfect, and I know you know that, but I also can tell you're trying to right now."

"Okay. I'll try that."  
Troy raised his hand shyly. "Can I also ask something before we start?"  
Abed turned to him."Sure what's up?"  
"I still don't completely understand how what he said was flirting."  
"He was kinda speaking in code, but I think what he was trying to say was if he knew you were gay in highschool he would've asked you out."  
Okay, so clearly Abed knew a lot more about flirting than everyone thought.

"What? That makes no sense. I didn't even know I was gay in highschool. Plus, even if a universe where that happened existed, I feel like I'd still turn him down. I don't wanna live in a world where I'm not with you. I don't even think it exists." Troy stepped closer to Abed and cupped his face.  
Jeff couldn't help but smile. "Looks like you two made up."  
And with that, everyone started the next scene.

"Alright, it's been a long day, but this is it. After this, your shift is over. You've got this." Troy said to himself.  
Jeff chortled softly. "He does not seem like he's got this."  
"I'm gonna see if he needs help." Annie said as she flipped the page. In the next part of the scene, they were all in Troy's part of the hospital.

"Wake up, damn it!" Troy cried. He then gasped. "I can't believe that actually worked."  
"Yeah, you're weirdly good at this. " Jeff agreed. "Please, this is all thanks to the defibrillators."  
"But, they're not on." Everyone immediately dissolved into giggles at Jeff's improvisation.

There were many more things everyone made up on the spot added after that. It was the hardest any of them had ever laughed, especially Troy.  
"I'm so glad you decided to go with this idea."  
"Me too." Abed said as he finished up the script. He named the girl Annabelle, the farmer Gary, the EMT Josh, and the dad Sam.

Once the script was finalized, Abed called Britta to ask if she wanted to draw for them again with their next movie, to which she was thrilled to oblige. He made sure to thank her and let her know how important she was to him and Troy, even if they didn't say it all the time. She was the reason he realized his dream of making movies with his best friends.  
"I've really enjoyed making stories with you guys. It feels like what I was meant to do. "  
Annie said as she packed her stuff and got ready to go back to her own place.  
"I wanna try to become a journalist."  
Britta gasped excitedly from the other side of the phone."If you become a journalist, can I be your artistic consultant?"  
"Of course!"

Jeff was just about to go home when Abed tapped him on the shoulder.  
"I think I want to keep you around during future rehearsals. You taught me something today.  
The best parts of the movie are the ones that weren't in the script."


End file.
